Test Subject H365
by GenieGooeyGeek12
Summary: "These were no ordinary everyday humans like me but from the growls, howling and screams that were around me I could tell I was alone in this place and by the looks of it I was the only human amongst the beasts, all trapped in cages in a small, cold, dark cellar. This is my story of how I became Test subject H365" New book idea, read tell me what you think! R&R! Please.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Three days I've been stuck in this place now. Dark cold cages lined the walls leaving enough gaps between the bars too see the eyes of the person next to you. Cold, dark eyes would stare back but when you looked back at them with your own normal brown eyes, that was when you realised something was wrong, as their eyes were not just brown or blue but yellow and red, purple and black. These were no ordinary everyday humans like me but from the growls, howling and screams that were around me I could tell I was alone in this place and by the looks of it I was the only human amongst the beasts, all trapped in cages in a small, cold, dark cellar. This is my story of how I became Test subject H365.

Ok so this is my idea of a new story, little different. It's going to be a supernatural romance/horror/action. Yes it's going to involves vampires why the hell now ;). Soooo let me know what you think and If I get a couple of comments I'll think about uploading first chap!

SOO R&R!


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Tonight was like every other night, Nothing to do sat on my flats kitchen side looking out onto the woods that spread across from the back. The cool summer breeze swept across my neck causing me to shiver but I wanted to see the sunset, or had to. It relaxed me after a day's work. I picked up my tea and held it within my hands, soaking up the warmth through my hands. The night air was still and you could hear the last of the children playing, now going inside. Today had been a good day for me, my medication was once again doing what it was meant to do helping me to go out into the world with my false happiness showing. Most people believe that it's not normal to want to just stay inside or to want to sleep most of the day. That's what my doctor said. Apparently I've got manic depression. So three months later I'm on tablets for depression, can't really say if they make me feel any different but I'm now back at work so I guess they are doing something. Then again that's when my false smile and laughter come in handy, also why moments like this just watching the sunset and watching the light reflecting of the tree leaves slowly fades till there is nothing but black.

With my cup of tea now gone and my hands once again cold, I placed the mug in the sink and slid down from the kitchen side to turn on the television and crawl into bed. I turned the television on and began my night ritual of cleaning my face and teeth before crawling into bed. I was about half way through brushing my teeth when I heard one of my cups smash in the kitchen. Placing my toothbrush in the sink, I slowly edged my way to the door frame and poked my head around, only for my lungs to stop working and my heart to over work, there in my kitchen stood a wolf larger than I had ever seen before. With Its back to me I could tell if I stood next to the beast it would tower to at least my hips and I'm rather tall for a girl at 5'11 so this wolf was huge. The gun shot from outside made me and the wolfs eyes snap up to the open kitchen window, the wolf let out a low growl as I head men outside coming from the woods at the back of my house.

I inched closer to the beast to try and get a better luck and knocked my hip on the bookshelf causing a photo frame to rather loudly fall off, freezing me in my spot and letting the wolf know of my presence as its head snaps around and its yellow eyes meet mine. "Shit" was the only word that could come out of my mouth as the beast's low growl was now turned on me. I backed up onto the bed and waited as the wolf stalked into my bedroom and gracefully jumped up on the bed. Covering me with its huge body, its nose almost touching mine still growling low from the back of its thought. I don't know how long we stayed like that just looking at each other until my brain kicked in and I could speak again. "Please, I won't hurt you" the words came out in a rush of air but I knew the wolf had understood as it had stopped growling at me now and I could see its shoulder slouch ever so slightly, relaxing its aggressive position. "Do you know who the people outside are, the ones hunting you" the wolf looked at me again and shook its head_. Dear god these tablets must be good, I'm talking to a huge wolf that just happened to jump through my kitchen window and is now talking back to me. _Another gunshot closer to the front of the house made the wolf jump off the bed and stand by my front door growling. I climbed of the bed trying to listen better to the commotion going on out the front but as I got closer to the door the wolf began to growl at me while nipping my legs in a gesture that I can only think of as "get your ass away from the door" while still being in shock over the beast I did the only thing my body could do and that was comply. The banging on my front door started off softly until it ending up as a constant smash as my door was slowly broken down. My new wolf friend was still stood by the door growling like there was no tomorrow, while I was pressed against my kitchen cupboard, on the floor with my hands over my ears to stop all the noise. From what seemed like forever my house became silent, the wolf backed up and stood in front of me giving me one last look over its deep brown coated coat. Funny the things you notice when your life's in danger. With the final silent moment leaving the door was opened and in walked in two creatures is the only word I can describe. They looked like the trolls you get in story books, dark green skin, large teeth but the only difference was they were built like a human, hell one even had a six pack. But it wasn't the looks that I noticed it was the smell. These things smelt like rotting flesh, if you have ever burnt your skin or hair imagine that but worse. My left hand flow to my nose to keep from being sick while my right reached above me for any sort of weapon that could be used, my hand came upon a pair of scissors. The noise in my home had reached a high, as the wolf leapt at the first creature aiming for its neck, the wolf would manage to get to the creatures neck snapping its razor sharp teeth only to be tossed away by the green creature a few seconds later. My eyes were quickly taken away from the wolf and troll. As his friend had noticed me standing up on shaky legs I held onto the counter as my voice yet again found its voice box. "leave me alone, Get out my house you filthy green troll" my voice came out steadier than I had expected but was knocked down a few pegs as the creature in front began to laugh, grabbing my weapon with one hand and crushing the metal scissors. "Silly vampire, you no match for me".

_Vampire?_ Before I could say anything the creature in front of me had me pinned by my neck in one of his hands while the other found a needle from his pocket, ripping the lid off with his teeth he grabbed my hair with the hand holding my neck and rammed the needle into the side of my neck. Heat and pain spread through my body as it felt like every nerve ending on my body was screaming in pain. I fell to the floor screaming but after a few seconds my body just went numb, looking past the creature my eyes fell upon the wolf who was now howling with blood dripping down its face and pooling onto my living room carpet. Our eyes met before darkness took over. In mine held fear for the both of us. In the wolfs held pity for me.


	3. Chapter Two

The noise was the first to bring me out of my drug state sleep. Growls just like the wolfs echoed all around the room battling the screams coming from the door at the other side. One lone cold steel door had everyone's eyes held, the bright silver a contrast to the dark and dirty brick wall. My fingers started to slowly grow feeling back in them, which soon spread to my whole body. That was when I noticed the cages. There must have been at least thirty, all lined up against the back wall pressed up against each other. The silver door in the distance illuminating the rest of the space. Only three small candles lit this cold lifeless room, two next to the door and one further down the row from me. I crawled to the far end of my cage and sat against the wall, drew my knees up and rested my head against them. I was hungry, cold and scared. A small male laugh made me lift my head up and turn it to the cage on my right. I couldn't see what he looked like but I could make out a silhouette of his body. His hair covered my view of his face structure but his body was a lot more relaxed than mine as he was sat against the wall one leg out in front while the other bent with his arm resting over the top. His head turned towards me and he smiled revelling perfectly white straight teeth. _Was he mocking me? _"are you laughing at me" the words came out sounding more disbelief than angry. "No innocent female, you my sweet…what does your ticket say, vampire."

_Ticket? _"But I'm not a vampire" his laugh was a little louder this time. "oh I know that human, but obviously the Matra do not" the word Matra made me pause in my crawl to examine my ticket. "Matra" my voice held pure confusion causing my new cage neighbour too lean closer to the bars separating our cages revealing yet again perfect white teeth, hair that has been growing awhile, now messy and un clean falling around his face in sticky chunks. But the red eyes that glowed back at me are what made a shiver run down from my head to my toes. But not from fear, I welcome death remember, no this was from a sort of joy that I was indeed sat talking to a creature who was far from myself. "Yes small female the Matra I assume are the ones who brought you here. Tall, green, smell really bad and are thick as pig shit" "oh" was all I could say. I'd been kidnapped stuck in a cage and mistaken for a vampire in the space of twenty four hours.

I reached for my ticket and almost laughed at what was written on the small brown label:

NAME: Test Subject H365

SPECIES: Vampire

GENDER: Female

BONDED: Unknown

AGE: Unknown

"Test subject H365…are we being experimented on?" "Nice to meet you H365, names K103. Yes we are, that big door over there…" both our eyes turned to the silver door from which the screaming was now getting worse "…that is where they take you. Once you go in your lucky to come back out normal"

We feel into a silence as I rested once again against the brick wall and K103 had gone back to his hiding place in his own cage. I don't know how long I sat trying to get my head around where I was and what was going to happen to me but a question popped into my head and out my mouth before I could stop it "K103, what are you"

There was a longer pause of silence where I thought he wasn't going to reply then he just said one simple word. "Vampire" his reply echoed inside my head until it sank in. "There was a wolf in my kitchen when they took me, they were hunting it"

My eyes never leaving the door where the screaming was now dying down. "He was trying to protect me, I think" I couldn't turn my mouth of as it kept saying everything that was running through it "they got him to".

K103 finely replied "A male wolf will always protect a female, it is in their genetic makeup as a species" his voice as even and steady as ever. "So if you're a vampire and he was a wolf, are supernatural beings real" my question sounded stupid even too me, but I needed to know the answer to a stupid question. "Yes young female, we are all true, right now you are in cell block D, in a room with thirty male vampires and wolves who have not eaten or made love in a very long time" His last comment made me whip my head around to face the creature in the cage to my left, only to find it empty. My only companion is a very blunt vampire named K103. The silver door slammed open and whimpers echoed around the room as every creature sank back into the shadows to try and avoid being seen. I crawled to the darkest spot in the cage which was leaning at the back right hand side of the cage.

The Matra emerged from the door dragging a wolf by its hind legs across the floor. Wolf whimpers came from cages down the row and the wolf was dragged by my cage, my hands flew to my mouth as I turned my head to fence shutting my eyes. They had ripped of the wolfs head that had tried to save me, dragging its dead lifeless body in front of the cages laughing. Blood seeped out from the neck wound leaving a tail on the floor. A hand found itself wrapped around my own, as I jumped only to realise it was K103. "Close your eyes female, I will say when they have done parading the wolf in front of its pack" I concentrated on his voice near my right ear, anything to get the image out of my head. After a while the Matra left with the wolf and K103 gave my hand a final squeeze before whispering in my ear again "They have gone little one, you may open your eyes" I opened my eyes to be greeted with the red ones of my neighbour. This close I could make out his face, he had perfect teeth. A face structure the gods would be jealous of and by the looks of it deep black hair or chocolate brown, this light I couldn't tell, what I could tell though was he was very handsome.

I moved away from the cage and rested my head on my arms, curling up to go to sleep. K103 began to hum a song I had never heard, but was thankful as I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter Three

It had been about three days since I had woken up after the wolf incident. K103 hadn't really said anything to me besides telling me what day it was or if it was night and day. Apparently vampires can keep track of the suns progress, guess it comes in handy.

I had stated to memorise the Marta's daily routine which was early mornings were shower time as everyone who came back was wet shivering and a faint smell of soap filled the air. Lunch time then held food, for the wolves it was scraps of meat just thrown into the cages. For K103 and the rest of us…vampires. It was a cold, small blood bag.

I just gave them to K103 with a small smile and went back to sleep, he accepted but never said anything. Then it was testing and a lucky test subject would be dragged from their cage kicking and screaming into the room most of us now called the blood bath. The screams would then carry on until they went quiet and still, then the silver door would once again open and a body would be dragged out dead and paraded around the cages or semi alive and flung back in the cold damp cage it was taken from.

The Matra left at this point until the next morning shower. K103 would always hum a song quietly when I was drifting off to sleep. I would have to remember to say thank you one day.

So here I am awake on my third day, the hunger was getting to me now. My brain felt like someone was squeezing it, my lungs felt like an old air balloon that had a hole in and my stomach felt like I'd had five rounds in a kick boxing ring. Being in pain was ok though. It dulled the voices out of my head. Three days without my medication was enough for the voices to let me know they are still there, and right now pain is just what they wanted to give me.

"You're not doing so good are you female" The voice made me open my eyes and look towards my only if you could call him that, friend.

"I've been better" I gave a small smile that soon fell.

"Come here" My eyes once again met the deep red ones of K103.

"Why" my voice held more curiosity than fear.

"I'm going to help, just come here" I sat up with great effort and slowly crawled my way over to the side of the cage me and K103 both shared.

"How can you help, unless your packing a chocolate bar" There was far too much hope in my voice for the words that just came out of my mouth to be a joke.

K103 lifted his wrist up to his mouth and a sort of popping noise followed by a few drops on the floor instantly had my eyes going large at what he was suggesting. "I can't drink that, its blood" I started to move backwards but his hard snaked through the cage and held the back of my neck, securing me in place just inches away from the bar and his face.

"Female listen to me, for three days now you have been giving me your blood bags, you have not eaten and I may not have met a human in real life but I know you must eat and drink the food of the animals and the wolves. From what I have calculated it will be our turn for the shower today, you will be tested instantly if they believe you are weak, they will find out you are not a vampire. Drink my blood, regain some strength and we will work out how the hell we get out of here, deal?"

I sat looking K103 in the eyes and realised he had a point, I was weak and we both needed our strength to get out of here. "Ok" was all I said before he pulled my face flush against the bars and placed his bleeding wrist against my mouth.

At first my body instinctively started to try and spit out the warm liquid but after K103 keeping his wrist firmly to my mouth my body had no choice but to swallow the blood. The taste didn't have a magical taste like you read in books. It tasted just like it does, like I was drink a penny flavoured drink. Once I had had enough K103 let go of my arm and my neck smiling as he sat back against the wall.

I sat looking at him for a few seconds before my brains kicked in. "Thank you, for helping me you know"

The laugh from his cage snapped me out of my apology. "Sweet young naïve female, I'm not helping you I'm helping me" He looked at me and carried on laughing "I can see you don't understand, let me put it this way, wolves love each other there a pack species, Vampires well were solo even if were bonded it's rare to find a Vampire who wants to spend more than a couple of years at a time with the vampire their bonded too. So don't take it personally but I need you alive to keep getting double the food bags so I can get the out of this place. If you're still alive and fit enough ill help you escape to but after that you're on your own ok?"

My mouth just hung open. Really, I had to be placed with the most selfish Vampire. I would play along until I got out and figured where the hell I was going and how to get home. "Fine, help each other out then solo, I get it" My voice was sharp and to the point, I was sick of people always taking advantage of me or being on the losing end.

His voice was once again soft, confirming that he is indeed a bi-polar Vampire. "Female I did not mean to offend it is just the way of my species"

My head snapped around and I crossed my arms over my chest like a child. "Your all selfish pigs" He laughed and just rested his head back against the wall as his voice grew more serious. "Shower time female" my head went to the brown door opening at the far end and the two Matra's entering.

"Test subject H365 and K103, shower time"


	5. Chapter Four

I looked towards K103 and red eyes on high alert looked back at me. The footsteps of the Matra echoed down the room until they came and stopped in front of my cage. My eyes glanced up slightly too look at black worn military style boots. Keys were taken out and placed in the lock of my cage allowing the door to screech open.

The Matra's voice that I learned to be Ceko ordered me to get out of the cage and stand by the other Matra called Keg. Placing my hands in front on the hard gravel floor I crawled my way to the front of the cage taking support from the door as I stood. I didn't get a second to let my legs get used to have weight put back on them when Keg grabbed my arms and placed then behind my back roughly and securing them with some kind of metal rope. My cry of shock was soon quieted by a muzzle being placed over my mouth, silencing my protests. I jerked my head but it was too late and was secured also into place. My eyes meet K103 with only horror in them as he was also taken out of his cage and the same treatment was done to him.

Once we were ready we were taken down the row of cages and that was when I saw what was inside. Males covered in blood, cuts and fresh needle marks lay or sat against the far wall of their cages. Others would have body parts missing and would be howling, muttering or simple crying. Once their yellow, red or purples eyes locked onto mine they would race to the front of the cage reaching though the bars with their arms to try and grab my legs or hand. Jumping back the Matra would just push me forward while kicking or slapping the hands away from the creatures in the cages.

We reached the door at the end and entered a small corridor in which we had to go single file, with K103 following behind me. After a few turns we stopped in front of a door with wash room written on it. Ceko opened the door dragging me inside a little rougher than he had to do, switching on a light as he did.

The light was so bright it sliced though my vision so quickly I gave a small protest at the assault closing my eyes automatically. Keg began to get out a long chain and started fiddling with it around my ankle. I took this time to slowly open my eyes and get used to the light. Once the shock had worn off my eyes started to roam the shower room in front of me. It was incredibly simple, a small room with four dull grey walls that once would have been white stood before me. On one wall was a simple shower head fixed onto the brick, with the same on the opposite side of the room. Green and brown patches of mould covered the ceiling and blood and dirt was still visible on the floor from the people before us.

Keg has finished with my ankle chain and started to take off my restraints. A growl drew my attention to K103 who was looking at Ceko with murderous eyes watching every move he made while taking of K103 muzzle.

Once we were both free we were both handed a bar of peach coloured soap and a razor then told to have a quick shower and that they would be waiting outside. K103 wasted no time as he began to remove his dirt covered shirt and placing it next to the door away from the showers.

That was when I dawned on me. We were having a shower, together and naked. I wasn't one for shyness but I could only think of how much of a mess I would look right now. My Jeans were ripped and covered in dirt. My white tank top was now almost black; my short black hair looks like I had been dragged through a hedge backwards. Plain and simple I was a mess. And as I glanced a quick peek at K103 who I thought was handsome in dim light, was now a God in daylight. He was tall a good six foot four maybe, dark brown hair and a body built like a statue, perfectly sculpted.

I turned back to face my side of the shower as he began to take of the bottom half of his clothes. I began to take of my clothes following what he had done and placed them near the door. Walking back to the shower head a realised there wasn't a handle to turn it on. I glanced over my shoulder to see K103 looking straight at me with a smirk on his face.

I'm no virgin but to have a very hot male looking at you like you're a goddess is unnerving in the least. Even more so when you're not the typical skinny women with all the curves in the right places but a slightly larger sized women who has, to put it nicely a few extra pounds. Don't get me wrong I'm not fat but I wouldn't be able to get my bum into a size twelve if my life depended on it.

My face began to blush as I turned my body around giving him my back "What the hell K103 turn around" my voice was steady and sharp as I glared at him.

His smirk only grew as he leaned one leg against the wall crossing his arms over his chest, allowing me a rather good view of just how male he is. "I'm rather enjoying the show to be honest" He said as he began to laugh.

The shower turned on suddenly making me jump back and straight into K103 as the water was as cold as the North Pole, or so it felt. He erupted in another laugh at my humanness as he had begun calling it, saying it whenever I apparently did something human. I braced myself for the cold and stepped under the water of my shower away from him and reached for the soap and razor. Rubbing the bubbles over my body in the cold water helped me to feel slightly cleaner while I shaved.

K103 began to hum as I glanced over to see his back and him washing the suds of his body. I focused on my shower and ran my head under the water washing, running my finger though the choppy cut. I stepped out of the shower and walked back over to my clothes to start to get dressed again. Once my underwear was on I reached down for my top too feel a cold hand rest on the bottom of my back where my tattoo was.

"H365 what is this marking" I stood up and looked over my shoulder as K103 who now had one arm around my waist as his other traced the pattern of my tattoo.

"It's called a tattoo, it's a robin" I said quietly as I closed my eyes as his fingers continued to lightly tickle my back.

"It's beautiful" He whispered not realising he had said it out loud. I turned out of his hold and pulled my top over my body to cover myself and began to put my jeans back on.

"How old are you H365" His question caught me off guard as I looked up to a dressed and clean shaven vampire.

"I'm twenty two" My answer made him stop for a couple of seconds as he took the new information in. But our conversation was disturbed by the door opening and the two Matra walking back in with our restraints in their hands. I gave a final look at K103 and let Keg place the restraints once again back on removing the chain from my ankle. We were walked back into the room this time with K103 leading and told to get into our cages. We sat against the wall of our cages, our once clean hands now covered in dirt just waiting.

All too soon the silver door opened and one of the Matra walked out coming straight for our cages. My heart began to beat faster with each step the creature took, my hand found K103's and our fingers laced with each other. A few more steps and he would be here; with my eyes closed I held my breath as I gave his hand a squeeze. The sound of the cage door being opened wasn't what scared me,

Is was K103 turn for the blood bath.


	6. Chapter Five

K103 gripped my hand giving it one last squeeze before letting out a soft sigh "ill be back, don't worry female. Just cover your ears ok?" his last pleading look would had made a whole army stop what they were doing.

"Ok" my voice was shaken as he gave me one final nod of his head before he crawled to the front of the cage and pulled himself up. The Matra placed the restraints on him and dragged him towards the silver door. Their backs faded until the light engulfed them and the door was closed.

I must have sat staring at the door for a while until the first pained scream erupted from the room. My eyes clenched shut as K103's screams could be heard echoing down the hall. A cool feeling across my cheek had me lifting my hand to find a tear slowly sliding down my face.

I sat on the cold hard floor with my knees up, just letting the tears fall from my face as I listened too his crys slowly stop and start. It wasn't until the silver doors latch was moved did my eyes look up in time to see it swung open and two Matra dragged a almost lifeless K103 out. Both holding him under his arms with his legs and feet dragging on the floor.

Thank God he was alive, but only just. His cage door was opened and he was thrown inside, landing against the ground with a hard thud. Just looking at him I could tell he had been cut up pretty bad and was suffering from major blood loss. The Matra closed the cage door and made their way to the brown door at the bottom of the room.

My concern went straight to K103. Reaching though the bars I stroked his even more pale and cold skin, brushing the now blood covers hair away from his eyes "thank god your alive. K103 say something please." his eyes never moved once as I spoke too him that he was safe now and that I was here.

My hand froze just above his cheek as I felt his jaw move and a small sound came from his lips. Pressing my face as close as I could too the bars I tried to hear what he was saying. His third attempt manged to make out a word...

"..A..Acid" his voice was barley a whisper, rough and low.

Did they put acid on him? I leaned in more as he carried on speaking.

"My..nam...Aci..d" with my hand still hovering over his cheek i realised he was telling me his name.

"Acid, that's your name." i silently smiled inside at the little information he was giving me, even in a place like this a name meant something right? Maybe he wouldn't leave me when or if we got out, or did he consider us friends now.

"Mines..." but i was cut short as he started to cough bringing up blood and i once again went into panic mode. "Acid, please tell me what I can do too help"

"bl..oo...d, need bloo..d" his choice was strangled as he spoke, opening one eye so his red one meet my own brown wide open eyes.

It took me a second for what he said too sink in and I placed my wrist against his mouth and said the one word he was waiting for "drink". The word came out steady although my whole arm was shaking.

It took him just a couple of seconds before he sank his teeth into my write, grabbing my arm to keep it in place and drank. The pain hurt began to grow to a dull pain as I felt him sucking at my wrist slowly licking now and again. A pain began to brake out from my head as he drank his fill sending a gloating sensation through my body.

After a minute or two he withdrew his fangs and licked the remaining blood from my wrist leaning his head my against the floor and letting out a sigh. "thank you" this time his voice came out a lot more steady as he turned his face to mine.

I gave a weak smile and pulled my arm back though the bars, cradling it to my chest. "your welcome". I layer down next to Acid and we just lay there looking at one another until my eyes began to grow heavy and I started to drift off to sleep.

A gentle touch ran through my short hair as Acid began to hum me too sleep once again making me forget the sense's I had seen. "sleep female, tomorrow we plan our escape". With that late idea in my head I drifted off with a smile on my face. Freedom sounded like a good plan.


	7. Chapter Six

It had been about three days after Acid was taken into the bloodbath and he still wouldn't tell me what they did to him. His cuts had started too heal over just leaving a faint peach mark across his white skin.

He spoke a few times about what his idea was for us to escape but never finishing his sentence, always saying no that wouldn't work and becoming silent and frustrated with himself.

It was about time to be fed when I came to a realisation. I hadn't asked Acid why the Matra were doing all these tests on all of them in the first place. "Acid..." I waited for a reply and a sleepy remake came back.

"Yes female" his voice wasn't harsh but wasn't soft either, he had started to just call me female instead of H365.

I glanced at his cage and looked at his withdrawn posture. Maybe asking him wasn't the right time. "You have a question for me, ask it" I looked back up to see he was now looking at me with both red eyes intent on my face.

Letting out a sigh I just asked "why are the Matra doing this, you know capturing people and killing them" there was a pause until Acid begin to speak.

"They are loathed in the supernatural world. They are scum. Each race has a ruler and a few months ago there was a grand meeting. All the rulers were called to discuss what they were going to do about..." he paused looked my way and gave me a smirk "...your people, humans would you believe it" before I could say a word he carried on talking getting lost in his speech.

"For years you have given us names, told stories about us even romance books. The leaders were getting fed up of our races being painted as luck struck horny creatures. I can tell you female we are not. We are blood thirsty, ruthless killers. We do not love easy or not at all in many cases depending on the race. So a pack was introduced that upon the fifth sun circle that we would leave our world and go too yours creating hell upon your lands" he paused leaning his head back and closing his eyes smiling to the roof.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, they were going to kill people like me, just because we had told stories about them?. He never mentioned the Matra though. "what about the Matra" my voice was barley a whisper as it left my lips.

He gave a small chuckle before he spoke again. " Ah yes the Matra well they were not invited to the meeting. This displeased the race more than the other leader realised and they began to plan their revenge"

His eyes opened and he gestured with a sweep of his hand the room. "This is their revenge. They are testing us sweet human too find our weaknesses. They wish to destroy us and become the ruler of the supernatural world" he paused and looked me dead in the eyes "and eventually yours".

I couldn't breath. This news was just too much too take in all at once. I was trapped in the middle of a supernatural war. Where the hell was I? " world, you said world. Where the hell am I?"

Acid spoke as he would have done to a child. Telling a fact " your on a planet called Helkata". His words hire hard, I was no longer on earth.

"How did i get here" my voice was quiet but stern.

"A portal, that's how we jump into your world. We have to learn your languages and technology. Knowing your enemys is key female."

Our conversation was disturbed as the brown door was flung open and the Matra walked in dragging a screaming male along the floor towards our end of the room.

They opened the cage and flung the male inside slamming and locking it before he managed to get too the front. The only thing the male could do was shout his protests towards the two Matra guards.

Once he realised what ever he shouted made then not slow their pace once towards the brown door he gave up slumping his body and resting his head against the door.

The male was tall, as I was starting to realise all the males in this place were. "whats your name male?" Acids voice broke the silence that had fallen over us.

He lifted his head up and glanced towards me and then Acid. "Kant" was all he said, his voice had a strange accent that reminded me of a German one, thick and deep.

I glanced towards acid to see him pondering his next question for Kant "your far from the forests tree elf"

Wait...tree elf? My eyes snapped to Kant who was now lent with his back against the door. That was when I noticed his pointed eyes and shocking green eyes glowing through the small light provided from the candles.

He gave a smirk as he replied to Acid "Too far vampire". That was when his eyes landed on me and his smirk grew wider. "And who is this beauty" he said with so much charm it was not human.

I opened my mouth to reply when Acid grabbed my hand through the bars and silenced me as he spoke. "Do not play with fire elf, not in here." his words shocked me even to my core, it held so much authority it was scary.

Kant just laughed and dropped the subject. "your an elf" the question came out before I could stop myself which I received a squeeze of my hand and a low growl from Acid.

Kant looked up towards me with a face one would look at someone who had asked a stupid question. "of course I'm an elf, you should know that vampire. Did the ears not give it away." his began to laugh making me lean further back against the bars while Acid began to rub my hand.

I had forgotten I was meant to be a vampire and not a young depressed human. A fact I will have too remember quickly.

Once again a silence fell but no one stopped it. We sat like that Kant leaning against his cage door. Me and acid sitting at the back of ours near the bars separating us just seeking comfort from the hand contact Acid was giving me. Waiting for the next creature to be taken to the bloodbath.


	8. Chapter Seven

The sound of a cage being unlocked made my eyes snap open and sleep to leave me. A loud growl came from Acids cage causing me too look up towards him. Please don't say they are taking him again to the bloodbath, I don't think I have much more blood to spare.

Acids eyes fell on mine as a look of pure horror rang from them. He was scared, this cool blood thirsty vampire was scared, but why. He didn't blink an eye lid the last time he was taken to the bloodbath so why now.

That was when it dawned on me. Looking up too see the Matra at my cage door holding the restraints. It was my turn.

Crawling towards the back of the cage, my screams of protests where heard for miles as I kicked the hands trying to grab my ankles. My protests were to no avail as yet again a needle was rammed into my leg sending the pain through my body. This was it, I was going into the bloodbath but I knew I wouldn't be as lucky as Acid. I was human.

My attempts gave way as my body began to slump and go limp and my body was dragged out from my cage. My face scraping along the cold floor, but I didn't feel the pain. I went into my darker place, I would have to. My eyes locked onto Acids as he was shouting at the Matra, I couldn't understand what he was saying but it was desperate pleas. He went quiet as my body was dragged closer to the silver door.

I gave him on last smile as the door was closed, blocking my view from the sad red eyes. At lease now I was going to find out what they did to Acid. I just wished it wasn't this way.

The Matra picked me up and placed me onto a metal table, strapping my body down, one around my legs and torso. I wasn't going anywhere. "Please don't do this" my words were splurged with whatever drub they had given me.

The doctor ignored me and hurried around the room fetching things and placing them on a table just outside my view. Once he was done he came back with a pair of scissors and began to cut away my clothes, starting with my jeans then my top, leaving me cold and half naked.

His touch was cold as he began poking at my limps and checking my body. Once he was satisfied he walked back out of view towards the table picking up a metal object, as the noise of metal touching echoed around the room.

My heart stopped beating as he walked back around to the side of me with a small knife in his hand. This was it. I was going to die. The cut stung as he drew the knife across my stomach, but soon the pain began and I screamed out, pulling on my restraints as much as my body could manage but it was no use I did not have the strength and I gave up, I lay on the table and cried as he carried on his torture.

I don't know how many cuts he had inflicted on my body but the pain in my head told me I had lost a lot of blood, still I cried out with every new pain inflicted upon me but the doctor never flinched never showed a reaction or emotion.

It had felt like hours until he paused and looked at me stopping his testing. He placed his knife down and headed towards a fridge at the front of the room. Opening the big fridge door he took out a simple blood bag, like the ones they gave me and Acid and walked back over to me. He made a small pin hole in the bottom of the bag and placed it above my head so the blood dripped into my mouth.

My reaction must have surprised him and I began to turn my head away from the blood causing it to run down the side of my mouth and onto the metal table. After a few seconds he took the bag away, placing it in the bin, gathered his notes and walked out the room. The two Matra walked in and began unstrapping me from the table. I had no protests and they both grabbed under my arms and dragged me off and back towards the room Acid and Kant were.

I don't remember how I got back onto my cage floor but for the second time today blood was placed in my mouth. My hand tried to push it away but it was pressed more firmly into my mouth and a voice began to scold me.

I could hear two voices as they argued with each other. I felt a hand stroking my left leg, another cupping the back of my head gently rubbing their fingers in my hair as the penny flavoured liquid was taken from my mouth.

"Female can you hear me" a voice demanded growing more concerned when I didn't answer. "Say something, do anything female let me know you can hear me" but I couldn't. My body was like a different person it just wouldn't move or speak when I wanted it too. I realised that the voices were Acid and Kant and that Acid had once again given me his blood.

"Maybe she's dyeing" Kant spoke with a tone that was as if he was stating a fact.

Acid snapped back with more emotion in his than I thought he could hold. "She is not dyeing, you stupid Elf, she can't die. She does were both stuck in here, you understand. We need her alive"

For a second I thought they actually cared, but once again I was reminded that I was their ticket out. The thought should have pissed some people off but not me, I was used to being alone. If I was the ticket out and they were willing to help me I would take it.

A sharp pain in my chest brought me from my thoughts causing the two males to bring their attentions back to me. "Female don't you dare die…female!" Acids last word was almost shouted at me as I began to feel nothing I became numb. I really wanted to sleep. And for once my body complied letting me drift into sleep.


	9. Chapter Eight

Crashes from all around me caused my heart to kick start sending adrenaline cursing through my body. Opening my eyes I sat up and looked at the horror before me. All the cages were open, animals were tearing the Matra apart, fighting, killing and feeding like all their lives depended on it. I guess their lives did depend on it.

I glanced at Kant's cage to find it empty, then to Acid's. They had both left me here. All my life I was considered an outcast. Through school I had one friend who eventually moved just before we left school. I was now twenty two and I still had no friends. Not even at work, of course people would talk to me and we would have a laugh, but not once has anyone said hey you want to come out for a drink after work.

I was used to disappointment though; you always do when you grow up in a dysfunctional family. My counsellor as a child would ask me about my home life and I would tell him, watching his face slowly grow more horrified with my every word. That was when the social services were called and I was almost taken away from my parents at the age of nine.

Too tell you my parents were happy would be wrong. My mother began to drink more than she did, lost her job and ended up hanging herself two weeks before my fourteenth birthday. My farther carried on beating me and I grew accustomed to the pain, welcomed it some days just too feel any love from him.

I moved out and into my own flat once I turned eighteen, got a job and a new life but the scars left by my parents have followed me into my adulthood. That's why people call me cold and heartless, I learned from an early age to hide my emotions as they got you beaten if you showed the wrong one. This is why I didn't cry that the two males had left me.

How can you miss something you never had, you can't that's the answer.

Crawling to the front of the cage my eye spotted the brown door open leading out onto the hall way. Now was my chance as a werewolf smashed into one of the Matra sending him flying and out of my path towards the door. My legs stood me up and I ran as fast as they could towards my freedom. Stumbling a few times I managed to get to the door and turn right down the hallway.

My victory smile was whipped away as quickly as it came as I was knocked into the wall further down with such force I was taken off my feet and landed in a heap on the floor. My eyes glanced up too see Ceko standing in front of me with a murderous look on his face.

He walked towards me and grabbed me by my neck picking me up off the ground so m feet were left dangling. My air was cut off instantly as my hands grabbed at his trying to get him of me. After a few seconds my vision began to slowly go black. I opened my eyes one last time to see Ceko laughing, but it wasn't his laugh that had me attention it was the pair of red eyes behind him holding a knife above his head.

The knife was plunged deep into the Matra's head causing his eyes to bulge out of his head and dark red blood to slowly slip out from the corner of his mouth. His gripped loosened and he fell to the side, causing me to fall once again to the floor only to be picked up bridal style. Looking up to a smiling Acid I couldn't help but smile back.

"Nice to see you're still with me female, even if it is barley" his eyes trailed along my body then back to the hallway as he scanned the area. My own eyes glanced down to see I was still in my underwear and bra and that scars covered most of my body. I was bloody, dirty and really in need of a shower.

"Come on elf boy should be finding us a way out by now; we have to meet him at the first floor stair fire exit. Close your eyes this is not a pretty site" he gave a stern look and I complied with ease. Resting my head on his shoulder as he began to run to find Kant.

I don't know how long had passed since Acid had started running but we eventually found Kant standing by the exit as men women and children ran out towards their freedom. "Great you found her, now head over to the Alkmaar River, I'll meet you there in two moon passes. I've got to check and see if there are any more of my people still inside"

Acid grasped Kant shoulder and gave him a nod. "Two moon passes elf, no more"

Kant then glanced at me and smile "See you in a couple of days female." And with that he headed in the opposite direction and Acid followed the crowd outside. "Where are we going" I asked as I glanced around at the think forest surrounding the building.

Acid's gripped tightened on me as he prepared to run. "Somewhere safe female".

We ran for hours until Acid was pleased with a location. He had found a small hut hidden within the thick forest with a small river on the left hand side. Placing me on my feet and making sure I was steady before he let go Acid then opened the door. The inside of the hut was dark and looked like it hadn't been lived in for years. Dust covered the counters and spiders had made the small home their own as cobwebs covers most of the walls.

"wait here until I can find a light" Acid told me as he went future into the hut. After a few seconds he came back into view with a single burning candle in his hands. "Come here female" I walked inside and headed to where Acid stood. There was a small living room with a kitchen attached to the left hand side and two doors, one I assume the bathroom, other bedroom.

Acid placed the candle in my hands and walked over to the fireplace in the centre of the room. "There is still wood we can use, find something we can use to get the fire burning" I headed of into the kitchen to look for some paper, only to come up blank but I eventually found an old book on a shelf in the bedroom and handed it to Acid.

He took the book and began to rip out pages scrunching them up and placing them around the logs. "Hand me the candle" He took the handle from my hands and began to light the fire. Warmth and light invaded the cold hut casting a soft yellow glow on the objects.

I left Acid to finish the fire as I set out to find some clothes to wear. Heading to the bedroom I light a few candles around the room with the candle I had before placing them so the room was lit. Opening draws i found a males long white shirt, putting it on and being satisfied with the length that reached just above my knees I opened another draw and found clean bedding for the double bed in the room.

I stripped the old bedding and changed the sheets to some less dusty ones, standing back to admire my handy work. "It looks nice" said a male voice from behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to see Acid stood there.

Smiling I walked towards the bed pulling the cover back. "Thank you"

He walked to the other side and began to pull the covers back as well. "I wasn't talking about the sheets" Was his reply that had me looking at him with my mouth wide open. Acid being Acid didn't even hesitate as he began stripping down to his trousers showing me his chest once again. He slipped into the bed and then gazed at me as I still stood there, frozen in the stop thinking about what he just said.

"Come female, sleep. I have made the hut safe no one will be able to get in. Tomorrow we shall find food for the both of us" Acid's voice held laughter as he patted the bed next to him signalling for me to get in. My body complied and I climbed in next to the vampire, curing onto my side away from Acid.

A silence fell between us but a question still lingered in my head. "Acid"

I turned around to see Acid laid on his back with his eyes closed and arms above his head. "Yes female" He never opened his eyes when he spoke but I carried on anyway.

"Why were all the cage doors open when I woke up" He opened one of his eyes looking at my face. "Did you do something" my voice held so much more question than I had asked but Acid let out a breath and replied.

"I heard that another test subject managed to get the better of one of the Matra when it was showering time for them on their wing. Ours were opened by a female were freeing her pack. All the cages opened at the same time, the Matra were outnumbered. But there are more female, we have been tagged. The other Matra will be looking for us, so we need to stay low and hide. Now sleep before I kick you out of the bed"

He closed his eyes and placed his head back on the pillow. I turned back away from Acid and tried to get to sleep. The soft pillow and covers were heaven and it wasn't long before I fell to sleep, that didn't mean Acid didn't hum a song for me.


	10. Chapter Nine

Clouds. That was the only thing I could think of that was this soft underneath my weight. Every gentle moment was complimented by a soft brush of heaven against my skin. I had forgotten just how good a bed could be.

Smiling to myself I rolled onto my back, stretching my arms above my head and sighing in content. Only to have a towel aimed and thrown with in human speed at my face.

The impact had me sitting straight up in bed and my angry eyes locking onto Acid's red ones. "what the hell was that for"

His reply was simple and blunt "female you stink, take a shower its through the door to your right" and with that he walked back out the bedroom.

Acid has more personality issues than me. Sulking I walked too the bathroom and began to strip down and headed for the welcoming warm water.

Normal people turn the water on test it and then get in, something I will have too start doing as I stepped into the water and gave an almighty scream jumping back out. The water was freezing to the point my skin was now red raw.

I didn't have two seconds to recover from my shock as Acid came barging into the room. Barging may be the wrong word as he broke the door clean of the hinges sending it crashing across the small bathroom floor.

Another scream sounded from my lips as I covered up my body away from his eyes "Acid, what the hell"

His eyes scanned the room finally happy no one else was in here but us and settled them back on me. His face one of pure confusion "female why did yo..."

He was cut off as I ran towards him, pushing on his chest "out you great big idiot, I'm wet cold and naked"

His eyes looked down confirming what I had just said. "tell me why you screame..."

I stopped looked him dead in the eyes then turned around showing him my back "Acid...just...get...out" my voice held so much venom for a human that even Acid took note and eventually left.

I didn't want to be rude but I was a mess, I had new formed scares all over my body. I wasn't ready to see them myself and I as sure as hell wasn't ready for me to show him, even if he had seen them my emotional side pushed that thought to the back of my head. I slowly walked back to the running shower and placed my hand underneath the spray.

Still cold. "female the water will be cold, its an old house. No heating"

Placing my forehead against the glass panel of the shower, rather loudly as i let out a sigh. Little too late Acid.

After the fastest shower in the world I went in search of something to wear. After about ten minutes of looking I found a pair of rather old and anything but sexy underwear, no bra and a simple white summer dress, simple v-neck and reached just above my knees.

Content with my find I headed in search of Acid. After walking into the kitchen and living room Acid was no where to be found. Glancing outside I noticed to moon so bright and big, casting a white glow across the stream creating shapes and lights dancing above the waterline.

That was when I noticed Acid laid on the bank of the stream with a young girl laughing. Something inside felt like it was being constricted. He could laugh with another girl but not me, me he treated nice one minute the next cold and distant.

That's when I saw her wings, thin purple wings from her back and pointed ears. She wasn't human.

My choice was made when he lent over and kissed the young red head on her lips, drawing her body closer to his. He didn't need me, I don't need him. I never needed anyone, I will find my own way home if it kills me.

Grabbing a thick fur coat I made my way to the otherside of the hut, giving Acid one last glace over my shoulder to see him sitting almost on top of the girl, giving her one hell of a hickey as he pinned her hands in his, I turned and walked away from him.

Right now was like any other time in my life, me alone again. But this time I wasn't on earth and I was the only human walking free on this planet. I was a moving target.

I don't know how long id been walking but after looking and seeing the sun in the middle of the sky I guessed it was about mid day. Sliding down a near by tree I rested my head against the rough bark letting tears come down my cheeks and onto the ground below me.

It must be coming up to a week from not having my medication and my head was running lose. Images and thoughts clouded my mind until I found myself standing over a ledge facing a deep drop below me. This was what it had come too, I was going to jump, end it.

My body began to move by itself as I stepped closer too the ledge, a faint voice could be heard in the background with panic echoing in the deep voice. One glance over my shoulder saw Acid running towards be calling for me to stop, to get back and to stop being stupid.

But it was too late, the wind whipped at my dress and hair sending them every direction it could manage. I gave one final smile towards Acid who was gaining distance between us.

My body had other plans as it lifted my arms to the sides and leaned forward, sending my body over the ledge. Acids crys grew faint as I plummeted towards the choppy water below me. For once I felt at peace as I fell silently at my own body and minds doing.


	11. Chapter Ten

Most people think that just before they die they see their life passing before their eyes or a white light shining brightly In front of them. Nothing like that happened to me, the waves grew closer as the smell of water was now hitting my senses.

One fact was right, jump of a cliff and it does go in slow motion. Closing my eyes I welcomed the impact that was about to happen.

But it never happened only a slight pressure around my waist and then the wind stopped assaulting my face, the smell of water leaving my nose.

Puzzled my eyes slowly opened as I came face to face with a cave wall, dark, wet and covered in green moss. My shock from falling to my death to being stood up, alive and facing a wall was short lived as a low growl rumbled up from a chest that only now did I realise was behind me.

My head slowly turned around and looked up to the face of a very, angry and scary pissed of vampire.

Acids eyes bore into mine as he throws me to the side causing me to hit another wall at the other end of the cave. Pain shot through my head as I lay limp on the floor.

His voice was so low all the hairs on the back of my neck stood up on end "what the hell did you think you were doing! You stupid female, is being near me that bad you have to jump of a cliff. I knew this would happen, yet I still did it anyway. I don't know who's more stupid me or you at this moment in time" he began muttering to himself as he paced back and forth to quiet for my ears to pick up.

Making myself as small as I could I tried to crawl towards the entrance, as Acid was now punching large holes into the cave walls.

My attempts were cut short as Acid grabbed my legs and dragged me back towards him. Screaming I kicked at his hold as tears began to fall down my face "please Acid, it wasn't like that"

His grip on my feet moved to my hips as he pinned me to the floor with his body grabbing my hair with his hand pulling down, which forced my head back at a rather awkward angle.

My screams of protest were not heard by Acid who for some reason far too angry "Acid stop, please your hurting me"

His hand made me look into his face which was just inches away from my own "Don't you ever scare me like that do you understand female" his eyes closed and he let out a deep breath, letting go of his grip in my hair and placing both his hands flat at each side of my head.

"Never again female do you understand" his voice was softer now as he placed a hand on the wound just above my left eye, which was now bleeding down my face and neck.

"Come on, let me have a look at your head" he got up and held a hand out for me; I ignored his gesture and got up myself.

Stumbling I almost fell back down but Acid caught me and led me to the wall letting me slide down and lean against it. He took a shred of his shirt and walked towards the entrance, a few seconds later reappearing with a wet rag.

I closed my eyes and let him clean the wound which he inflicted "are you not talking to me now" his voice was trying to lighten the mood but still held a trace of, what was that in his eyes...guilt?.

My reply was clear as I just turned my head to the side. Acid was a vampire who made me nervous but now he just scared me.

I remembered something he said back in the testing facility about vampires being cold blooded killers. I couldn't agree more with him.

He finished cleaning my wound and forced me to look at him by grabbing my chin, "are you scared of me" his words were said with no emotion attached, so I gave my honest answer.

"Yes" the words barley left my lips but Acid heard them clear as day and he flung the rag next to me, got up and stormed out the cave. "Don't move till I get back female, you do and I'll know and I'll be the one pushing you off a cliff" he snarled as he left the entrance.

I rested my head against the cave wall and cried. I didn't hold back i let all of my emotions come to the surface and fall down my face.

How did i let my life get like this, where the hell was Acid going?

Sleep was something my head was not letting me do, voices whispering inside my head woke me from my sleep. Silent words floated around my head, telling me things, wanting me to do things.

I wouldn't of course; the last time I did I pissed off a vampire. Without my tablets my depression was getting worse, having a bi-polar vampire friend, stalker, kidnapper, well whatever the hell Acid was, was not helping my mental state.

Getting up I grabbed the side of my head covering my ears trying to stop the thoughts inside my head. I closed my eyes and did what I always did when they got to loud. Play them at their own game.

I started of quiet as my voice grew shouting for them to shut up and leave me alone "get out of my head, leave me alone. You're driving me insane! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"Female?" that one spoken confused word had me halting in my battle with my head, as my eyes locked into a pair of red eyes, "What are you doing" his question wasn't one someone would ask a person they found rocking Standing up, holding her head chanting shut up. No his question was one of pure bewilderment.

How do I explain to a vampire about depression? The only thing I could think of was "you wouldn't understand Acid".

He moved so fast his actions were a blur till he was standing In front of me lifting my chin, speaking as softly as I guess Acid could manage "then make me".

God knows how long later I told Acid everything about my childhood too my depression and the faint voices in my head. He would nod after one or two things I said, but he remained silent as I spoke.

"How long have you been off your tablets" his voice held no emotion as he asked me his question

I looked at the floor and began playing with the small rocks covering the ground "since I was taken".

He carried on looking forward as he spoke again "what is your name female".

His question caught me off guard, the realisation dawned on me that i had never told Acid my name. I had almost done, but we were interrupted.

I looked at his face as i revealed my last secret to this vampire "my name is Raven"

He missed and we fell silent, until Acid broke the silence again "tell me female, why did you leave?".

I paused not knowing how to tell acid i saw him kissing a girl, so in end i went for the blunt approach "i saw you kissing the red haired girl, you had no more need for me, so i left"

Acid shocked me as he always does by having a fit of laughter clutching his stomach he managed to say between laughs "female, oh sweet female i was feeding. That, that was not kissing, please give me more credit than that".

Well i felt more stupid now than ever. He was a vampire, feeding from her neck. How i thought he was kissing her was beyond me. My cheeks had gone bright red and i began to pull my coat around my face too hide my embarrassment.

Two hands caught mine as they pulled the coat back away from my face "please don't cover your face female, the human blushing is something I'm getting rather fond of" his voice soft and for once holding a hint of male cockiness as his finger stroked down the side of my face.

Moments like this are what Hollywood films are made of, both looking at each other's eyes, faces inches apart, something in the air...only this wasn't Hollywood. This was reality, as we leaned closer at the last second our brain caught up with our bodies and we pulled apart in an awkward silence.

"I'm just going to grab something for you, not a present, not that i wouldn't get you one..." Acid began mumbling as he chucked a brown parcel at my feet "food, eat it" and with that he left me alone for the second time today, confused and still emotionally unstable, only this time it wasn't the voices in my head i had to control, it was the butterflies in my stomach.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Acid had found me some bread and a bit of cheese. Forgetting I was a lady the new food was soon gone as I ate it almost whole. Laying down I patted my stomach that was finally happy to get food and not blood.

A cry from outside had my senses on high alert as the sound echoed in the cave. Moving towards the entrance I slowly crawled along the walls and poked my head around to have a look.

The noise had come from just off to the left over on the bank. I carefully walked along the narrow rock ledge to investigate.

My eyes grew wide as a male was trapped in what looked like quicksand. His cries of help grew stronger as his body was in waist deep.

I quickened my pace but faulted when he saw me. His eyes ran over my body then to some rope just off from the side "grab the rope, tie a loop in it. Chuck that to me then put it around the tree and get me the hell out of here".

For someone who was in danger he sounded more annoyed than panicked. My eyes locked onto his deep...pink ones? They were beautiful, shining like tea lights.

My body began to move as I grabbed the rope and began my instructions. After finishing the knot I chucked him his end and ran towards the tree. Wrapping the rope around I was now playing tug and war with myself.

I could hear his words of encouragement as I used all my strength to pull him out. A sigh of relive came from him as I fell on my butt, laying on the floor catching my breath.

Something was tickling my nose causing it to twitch. Opening my eyes they were looking into a pair of pink ones, as white hair tickled my face. My body almost instantly moved out from under the male crawling to a nearby tree and leaning my body on the rough bark, "I'm not going to hurt you female, hell you saved me, which I'm thankful for by the way"

He gave me a rather large smile as he crawled up close leaning his face and body towards mine so our faces were inches apart "well your welcome" my voice was rough with the closeness of the male but his smile only grew bigger as he leaned in for the kill.

A voice had him stopping in his track as Acids shout could have been heard on earth "Get away from her, Raven come here to me now" My eyes landed on Acid who looked like steam was practically coming from his ears. Following his advice the male moved further away so i could move out from under him and headed towards Acid.

Acids arm snaked around my waist drawing me closer to his body and shielding it partly from the new male, who was looking at us with a side grin. "Raven why did you leave the cave" his eyes never met mine as i guess the males where doing the typical who the dominant male. I guess even different planets things don't change.

"Come now vampire, keeping a lady in a cave, how barbaric. The lady here saved my life, which i am truly grateful for" he smiled and gave me a wink, resulting in Acid giving a low warning growl and tightening his hold on me ever so slightly.

"i don't care is she saved you warlock were leaving" Acid began to drag me away from him and back towards the cave. Giving once last glance over my shoulder the male left my sight and the cave entrance was my new view. Acid's grip on my never loosened even when we entered the cave.

I had to say something to Acid "I heard a scream, he was going to die Acid i couldn't leave him"

Acid let out a sigh as he rested his head on mine, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting them on my back. The sudden contact had me frozen in place, leaving me hardly breathing trying to understand Acid.

"I know female, you are not like me" he laughed as he spoke but it was more for him than me. "You fascinate me Raven. At some points want to just drink you dry and be done with you, other times i feel like wrapping you up, hiding you and not letting anyone, even myself near you"

So he wanted to kill me and keep me? "Acid i don't understand" i looked up into two sad red eyes.

He let out another breath of air and spoke softly "let me show you". He bent down faster than i could speak and meet his lips with mine. I've kissed before but Acid was right he was skilled. His arms wrapped tighter round my body drawing me against his, my hands wound around his neck keeping him in place.

This Acid i could handle and as long as he stayed like this who was i to say no? Right now the voices were gone, i didn't feel sad, I was just a woman with needs.

Acid stopped the kiss after a few heated minutes and rested his head against mine. "Female, i shouldn't even be this obsessed with you, it not normal for my kind. Come we need to wash, I've found us a place to wash it's not a far walk"

Acid pulled away leaving me breathing heavy and wondering what the hell happened. Cold Acid was back, well that lasted long. Sighing in frustration i agreed and followed him out of the cave and into the forest.

After a while we came to a small hot water spring surrounded by trees giving the small space an enclosed feeling. Acid held no time as he began to strip of his clothes placing them on a nearby branch, then stepping into the steaming water.

I stood frozen; he wanted to bath together, after we had just kissed. I may be over reacting and thinking too much into it as Acid is meaner than he is nice. He turned his head too look at me and gave a cocky grin "Can't have a bath female in your clothes"

He was playing that card was he; well two can play that game. I gave him a small as I buried my self-confidence and began to strip down causing Acid to take in a sharp breath at my brassiness. I placed my clothes next to his, making sure he had a view of my back body. Then walked towards the spring and got in, a sigh left my lips as I sunk into the warm water just above my chest covering my body.

Acid had not stopped looking at me so I just smiled and leaned my head back, relaxing in the small comfort. It didn't last long as Acid picked me up out the water and placed me on his lap wrapping his arms around my stomach making me lay across his body and lean my head on his shoulder.

His words were soft and spoken as if I was half dreaming "Relax female I shall tell you when we can go back to the cave" Giving in I let him take all my body weight as I floated above his body.

After a while my peace was suddenly disturbed by a low warning growl came from acid behind me and he moved me so his body was in front of mine. The noise we heard grew closer until it had both me and Acid on edge waiting to see who was in the bushes.


	13. Chapter Twelve

It was the smell that hit both mine and Acids noises first. Fear swept through my whole body as the realisation that we had been found dawned.  
Acid grabbed hold of my waist and whispered in my ear "hold your breath female".

But I had no time to respond as I was dunked under the water, with his arms wrapped tight around me, holding me securely in place.  
My head looked above the water surface to see two Matra inspecting our clothes hanging on the trees. One smelt them as he directed the other towards the entrance of our cave.

A sharp pain in my head had my eyes locking onto Acids face as panic raced through my mind. I needed to breath, and fast.

My body began to take over as it instinctively tried to swim to the surface of the water. Acid was still looking above the surface, ignorant to my struggles. My lungs began to constrict and my body movements became more frantic, causing the water above to ripple.

His eyes finally looked into mine and realisation hit him. I was drowning. He quickly pulled my head forward and placed his lips over mine. Using his tongue he managed to part my lips and air began to rush into my starved lungs.

With my body finally getting what it needed, my struggles relaxed. Acid rested his forehead against mine for a few seconds before looking up and swimming us back towards the surface.

Once my head was free, gulps of air filled my desperate lungs as I began to cough. Acid dragged my body to the side of the pool letting me lean against him to catch my breath.

"We need too move quickly female, grab your clothes I believe now is the time to meet our elf friend" no words could come out of my mouth as I just nodded my head in agreement.

Acid had to help me dress as my body could not function, my thoughts were on one thing, he was right, they would hunt us down until they had us.

After getting dressed he picked me up in his arms and began to walk in the opposite direction the Matra went.

I had fallen asleep now and again while Acid took us somewhere else, in the end we came too an old cottage building that had a sign hanging on the side that read "white hart".

I hadn't realised I had spoken it out loud harry till Acid spoke "its an old ale house female, I know the man who runs it. We can get rest and food for the both of us for tonight".

He placed me on my feet and headed towards the door pushing it open with one hand. The noise and smell of alcohol hit my senses hard.  
Wooden tables filled the room as men took up every available seat or corner. I hadn't realised I had stopped walking until a hand began to pull me towards the bar.

Acid sat me on the stool while I took in more of my surroundings. A small plump bar man walked towards us speaking to Acid "ey up long tooth, what can i get ya and thee lady"

Acids head moved towards the brown door behind the bar, then back at the man "i need too see Gathor, in private"

The bar man looked between me and Acid and was cut short on what he was about to say when Acid spoke interrupted him "the female stays here, keep an eye on her Etheon"

Etheons eyes rested on me as he smiled "ya sure thing long tooth, he out back" his words were rushed as people began wanting their drinks.

Acid turned to me and spoke in my ear "I'll be a couple of hours female, don't leave this bar" and walked towards the brown door, slowly disappearing behind it.

Being left at a bar on my own full of different creatures, well wasn't that great. Every so often I would look at the clock above and see it had only been about ten minutes since I had last looked.

Letting my head fall onto the bar counter I tried to put the noise to the back of my head, but my old friends decided to make a reappearance.

Slowly voices began to creep their way back into my head but a tapped on my shoulder had me looking up.  
Etheon was standing I front of me with a smile on his face "care for a drink love".

I returned his smile and agreed, a little drink wouldn't be so bad. He came back with a deep brown liquid in what would have been called the size of a shot glass and handed me it "drink this love, an ya won't even realise ya long tooth gone"

He gave me a wink as he watched me knock back the drink, almost coughing it back as it burned my throat. Silence, that was the first clue I found. Whatever drink he had given me stopped the voices.

If I have a couple more then that should hold me till Acid come back. Etheon must have known as another shot was placed I front of me, that went as fast as the first.

A warm feeling began to spread through my body as I realised the stool I was sat on must have been broken, I couldn't remember it being this wobbly.

Looking at the clock I saw that Acid was late. Two and a half hours late.  
Calling Etheon over I did the signal he was beginning to realised meant another drink, little like if I was calling a taxi.

Etheon smiled and shook his head "sorry little lady, I'm already going to be killed for this, no more"

My face twisted in confusion, no? "what the hell Etheon" my words came out strange to even my ears. I was drunk, I wasn't just a few drinks drunk, far worse.

Acid was going to kill me. Stepping down from the stool my body became almost to heavy and headed straight for the floor only to be caught by someone and told to watch where i was going.

Weaving my way through the crowd i headed for some greasy air, to try and gain some of my senses. I felt no pain as my hips bumped into the corners of the tables or when i stumbled and fell onto my knees.

The light feeling never left my body as i found a door leading to where i needed, pushing it aside and stumbling though. Walking down the track i found a large corn field, making my way inside.

A few minutes into the field my foot got caught and I fell to the floor, my face taking most of the impact. Groaning i rolled onto my back and looked at the sky.

As i looked up I saw a yet again angry Acid.  
Rolling my eyes i began to stand up "you again, i won't be long my ass, you left me for more than three hours, did you have fun? Because guess what i don't give a rats ass, Mr I'm so big for my own boots. All high and mighty..."

My words were cut short as I fell to the ground "your drunk" Acid spoke with no emotion in his voice.

Turning to face him I smirked "yep I'm as pissed as a fart"  
He let out a sigh, grabbed my arms and lifted me over his shoulder in one swift movement "hey you big cave man, put me down. Acid so not funny"

Acid gave me a jolt and headed back towards the ale house, through the back he had gone through earlier and into a small bedroom, with me screaming and kicking all the way.

Closing the door with his foot he dumped me on the bed and headed towards the bathroom. The soft pillows felt great and I soon felt my eyes closing.

Soft lips met my own as my eyes fluttered open. Acid stood above me with what looked like a drink of water and two white tablets "take these Raven, they will stop the headache".

"I don't have a headache" my voice was even more slurred than last time as the last of the alcohol hit my system.

Acid chuckled and gave me them anyway helping me to not choke. Once they were gone he moved me yo the other side of the bed and began to take my clothes off, putting me in a thin black nightdress.

Once I was undressed he began to take of his own clothes with only his underwear, then crawled into the bed beside me. His arms wrapped around my waist drawing me to the mould of his body.

Turning in his arms I faced him and did something out of character for me, even this drunk. I took his face in both of my hands, pressing my lips to his, savouring the feel and taste.

Smiling closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder. Acid hadn't responded when i kissed his until now when his grip on me tightened, becoming painful. Looking up i saw a very hungry vampire, that was when i realised my lip was slightly split and bleeding.

I wasn't going anywhere as Acids face focused on my lip "Acid...?"

But he didn't reply with words just a low and frightening growl.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

"Acid I'm sorry, please just let me go to the bathroom so you can relax and get your self sorted" I tried to inch my body away but only got a warning for my efforts.

"You will stay here with me female, you are mine and I plan on keeping what is mine" he rolled our bodies so that he was above me, pinning me down with his weight.

Fear shot through me, forcing my body to freeze, while his hands slowly made their was down my body. Sliding over my hips and thighs, while his mouth placed hungry kisses on my neck.

"Please Acid, this really isn't the time, I won't drink again I promise and I'll be more careful to not cut myself. Just please don't do this" the last sentence was said as barley a whisper as Acid froze above me.

After a few seconds he pulled his face back and looked into my now tear filled eyes "your crying..." his words were more for himself until anger flashed through his eyes

"You really don't want this female" his words were not a question but a fact as he got up and walked over to the window, placing both his hands on the cold glass and breathing deep.

I sat up looking at the vampire with complete confusion, what the hell was he on about?

"Acid I don't understand what your talking about" my words didn't leave my mouth two seconds before he swung around with so much anger in his eyes, I thought he might actually hurt me.

Covering my head as the table next to him was thrown into the wall opposite, smashing into pieces "of course you wouldn't, I thought we were on the same page female" he turned and looked at me and spoke with no emotion in his words "apparently were not" and with that he left the bedroom leaving me with my mouth wide open and a dawning of what he meant.

Acid liked me. But he thought I didn't return the feelings. No wonder he was angry, I had to tell him I felt the same way.

Dragging myself out of bed I almost stumbled as the alcohol hadn't quite left my system and wobbled my way to the door, running down the stairs I ran straight into the ale house.

All eyes were on me as I asked Etheon where Acid went and he pointed to the back door.

As fast as I could run I stumbled my way out into the night. My eyes found him as he lent against the fence, I ran to him and spun him around to face me.

Before he could protest I wound my arms around his neck and drew his soft lips to my own.

Acid wasted no time in winding his arms around my waist and drawing my body flat against his, turning he leaned me against the wooden fence, his lips and hands devoured mine in a heated battle for dominance.

Pulling my face away I made him look into my eyes "don't you ever walk off like that, if you didn't you would have found out that I like you Acid, alot" my cheeks started to blush as I felt the blood run to the surface.

Acid held my body against his and smiled "I was scared I was the only one to feel this way, I've told you before female my race are not meant to feel this strongly to another".

I smiled at his words and buried my head in his chest. For once the voices didn't have a remark they were silent at the back of my mind.  
"Come we need rest, tomorrow we meet Kant by the river" i nodded and he led me back inside to a smiling Etheon who winked at me while we passed up to the back of the ale house.

Once in the bedroom Acid hadn't let go of my hands and spun me to face him, locking his arms once again around my waist as he mouth met mine.

Slowly we made our way to the bed avoiding the broken wood, as clothes were thrown anywhere but still on our bodies. As the back of my legs met the edge of the bed he laid me down and rested above my now naked and needing body.

As our bodies joined I had never felt anything like it, pleasure ripped through my body sending electric pluses everywhere.

My breath became laboured at Acid continued to send my body over the edge. His on cries of pleasure matched mine as we both were sent to cloud nine.

Panting Acid rested his head on my shoulder while I clung to his body "I have no words female, you have brought this vampire to your knees"

Laughing I placed small kisses along his neck as my eyes began to betray me and close, destroying our moment. A laugh from Acid made me crack open an eye to see him smiling down at me.

The gesture caught me of guard as I had never really ever seen Acid smile a genuine smile "sleep female, I will wake you in the morning".

After he had crawled away he scooped my body to fit his and I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

My eyes flew open as my lungs began to cough, black smoke filled our room. The ale house was on fire, turning to acid I screamed his name trying to wake him but he wouldn't wake up. Jumping out of bed I grabbed his shirt, staying low to the floor and found Acids trousers.

Once he was dressed I tried again to wake him deciding he wouldnt to wake up I wrapped him up in the bed sheet and began to drag him off the bed and towards the door.

My system was working well until I head a crack from above me, looking up my fear spiked as the wooden beam above the room was snapping in half.

Grabbing Acid again I tried to drag his lifeless body towards the door but managed to get half way as the beam gave its final warning and snapped, sending the roof caving in.

My head smashed into the ground as pain shot through my left leg. Glancing down one of the beams had landed on my leg trapping me.

More smoke filled the room as my lungs struggled to get the air they needed.

Giving one last look at Acid still asleep on the floor my eyes gave way and I fell into darkness.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Pain began to creep through my body from my legs as clear air filled my lungs. My eyes opened to clear blue skies "never out of danger are you little female" a familiar male voice spoke, humour lined his voice.

Snapping my head up I looked on a very relaxed looking Kant "Kant?" my voice was still rough from what happened at the ale house.

He stood up and looked at my legs, glancing down I saw one of my legs bandaged up from my foot to my thigh. Looking back at Kant my voice was steady "what happened to my leg"

He gave me a small smile and said that it had been broken in the fire by falling timber. Lightening the mood he picked me up bridal style and said in a happier tone "good thing I was about or you and the vampire would have been burnt toast"

At the mention of Acid my eyes began to dart around the small field we were standing in, to the small tent at the far end.

Kant started laughing at my distress and began to lead me to it "the vampire is asleep and unharmed. I managed to get to you both in time"

My eyes never left the tent Acid was meant to be sleeping in "he wouldn't wake up Kant, why?"

The elf looked at me and sighed shaking his head and looked into the distance "he was drugged female, the Matra planned it. They slipped something into both your drinks to make you sleep and then started the fire"

His words sank home as yet again we had almost been killed by them. "But I woke up" my statement made Kant pause and look down at me.

"Did Etheon give you a small drink" pausing I tried to remember. In fact he gave me more than one.

"Yes he made me drunk" Kant stopped outside the tent and began to laugh.

"Care to share the joke" my voice was a little sharp as he realised I wanted to know what happened.

He slowly stopped laughing "good old Etheon, clever little bugger he is, I suspect he was made to give you both drinks spiked by the Matra but he gave you it plus a hell of a lot more alcohol, which after so much stops the effects of the drugs. Which is why you woke up and Acid didn't"

Well that explains why he didn't wake up. Kant pulled the tent flap back to reveal a simple camp bed with a sleeping vampire on top and a table.

Walking me inside I rested my hand on his cheek. Acid looked at peace, completely unaware of what happened since our last conversation.

Kant placed me on the side of the bed and left back out the tent to find me something to eat and drink. Turning my attention back to Acid.

Resting my head on his chest I curled around his body and listened to the birds outside now that we had Kant our chances against the Matra are greater.

A touch to my hair had my body on edge as I sat up and looked into two red eyes "female where are we"

He didn't know what happened? "Acid do you not remember the fire"

Acid looked me up and down noticing my leg, he spoke as worry laced his voice "what happened to your leg female"

I let out a sigh and began to explain about the fire and Kant saving us "you tried to save me" I nodded in agreement and his response was not one I was ready for.

His grabbed my face and rested his head against mine "don't ever do that again Raven. You get yourself out first, look what happened to your leg. You could have died"

I started to smile at Acid cutting him off before he could finish his speech "no Acid, we could have died. But we didn't were fine".

He laughed then looked to the side, where a plate of food rested on the table "i believe the elf has food for you, eat up i need a word with him"

Getting off the bed he left the tent leaving me to devourer a plate of fruit , bread, cheese and glass of milk. After id had my fill the sound of people talking grabbed my attention.

Holding onto the table for support I managed to reach the opening of the tent. The two males were talking in hushed voices, but I could make out what they were saying.

Acids spoke about taking me to his home land to report to his king what the Matra were doing. Kant pointed out that I'd be killed seconds after I stepped onto his lands and that he would go to his people and explain, that way I would be safe and all the leaders would know.

My nose gave me away as I sneezed and two sets of eyes landed in my direction. A small squeak escaped my lips as Acid opened the tent "how much did you hear female".

My eyes went to Kant then back to him "enough to know we need to move again".

Acid let out a sigh as he brought me into his body, resting his chin on my head "I know of a place not far from here where we can wait until the leaders know"

Pulling myself away from Acid one of the voices rose up and made me aware of a fact I hadn't remembered "Acid can I have a word, alone"

The males gave each other a non and Acid walked me back to the bed "what is the matter female?".

His voice pulled at my heart strings at what I was about to say "Acid I can't stay here, I belong with humans". I looked at him to see if my message had sunk in.

His face showed it hadn't so I continued "when this is all over where will I stay Acid"

His reply was quick and simple "with me".

Sighing I rested my head in my hands and tried again "Acid I'm not like you, I'm human. When this is all over I will have to go back to my planet, to earth"

His faced changed to one of understanding at what I had said "you would leave me".

Hurt crossed his face making me feel like the bringer of bad news "Acid I like you a lot but I'm human. If i stayed we would forever be in hiding, i would age and die. Would you want to see that, would you still love me if i was old"

My words hit home as he drew me into his arms hurrying his head into my shoulder "no female, i could never watch you die"

Bringing his head to mine i kissed him with all the emotions i was feeling. He returned the kiss with as much force.

A cough brought us out of our moment as Kant stood at the tent door with a sword ready in hand "Were under attack, group of Matra heading this way"

Acid tensed in my arms as his voice grew deadly "how many"

Kants reply scared me to my core "too many, there must be about twenty or more. Were outnumbered"

Acid placed me on the bed and handed me a weapon "if any come in aim for the head. I want you to run Raven you hear me. Go out the back, head for the forest until you get to a town called Urak. Ask for Emanu. Tel him i sent you"

He gave me a quick but powerful kiss and headed out the front with Kant.

The sounds of horses and cries made it to my ears, shocking my body into movement. Pulling the flap aside the site had me frozen still. My two warriors standing ready for battle against the mini army of Matra.

Clutching my weapon i had a choice to make did i stand and fight or turn and run.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

My mind moved my body with grace as I turned taking one last look at the two males and ran. My feet ran the way Acid had told me with my hand tightly clutching the long metal weapon.

Running round the back of the tent my ears heard the sounds of metal hitting against one another. Screams and cries could be heard over my pants.

I'm only human I can do nothing to help against the Matra. We needed back up and I was the one to provide it.

As my adrenaline filled my body as i ran towards the woods the fear never left. Pushing me forward, forcing me to forget the pain stabbing my body from my leg.

I needed to find the river. A sharp snap of a twig had me coming out of my thoughts, I was being followed.

Quickening my pace I felt my heart sink. The forest seemed alive, waiting, prepared for something.

Sound of running sent panic through me as I stumbled on a tree root pointing from the ground. As my foot got caught I fell to the muddy earth with a loud thud, sending my weapon across the floor of the forest.

Turning onto my back a saw an arrow gently rocking from the tree above, swaying with the impact of the shot.

A set of feet appeared from out the thick forest. As my gaze slowly glanced upwards, my eyes came face to face with a Matra.

Walking slowly towards me he drew his bow back, ready for the final blow. Steadying his aim, he gave one final smile as his whole body tensed for the killing blow.

This was it, waiting for the impact my eyes closed Andy body tensed inwards. Hoping by some miracle that would help.

The forest became silent as the sound of the arrow passed through the air, only no pain came.

The loud thud next to me made my eyes open. Shock replaced my fear as there, laying on the ground was the Matra with an arrow though his head. My eyes could not look away as the blood slowly made a puddle around the trolls head.

A hand on my shoulder jolted me awake as I spun away from them, coming face to face with a warrior female. The petite women had black and red war paint covering her body, thin cream material and sharp, big brown eyes. Her now still in hand, she came slowly towards me offering her hand.

My saviour did not speak English but I could sense she meant no harm. A loud crash from behind us had her grabbing my arms and dragging me back through the forest.

She led me to a large tree where she shoved me inside the base where the roots created a shell around us and signaled for me to be quiet.

Voices could be heard heading in our direction, two stood out the most. The women held me back as I lent forward trying to get a better look.

The Matra held Acid and Kant in restraints and the dragged them through the forests. Even with my new companion we stood no chance of saving them. I was left watching my only friends bring taken as I hid.

Tears slowly slid down my face as we silently let them pass. The female held my hand as she looked into my eyes, then back into the direction the Matra had gone, slowly making the connection between us.

Her face softened as she tried to get me to understand. Holding her had to her chest she spoke one word repeatedly "Teko".

After a few seconds I realised she was telling me her name, repeating the action she had done I told her my own "Raven".

Smiling she climbed out of the tree base then helped me, while I fell out with a lot less grace than her.

Teko led me deeper through the woods. Night had begun to fall as darkness slowly took over the forest. My eyes had never witnessed something so beautiful. The forest came alive.

Teko made strange clicking sounds with her mouth, every time she did the forest would glow as lights would appear illuminating our path. Animals would come close, greeting Teko, brushing up against her as she smiled and danced around the forest.

Looking around in amazement I hadn't realised we had come to where she had wanted to take us. She made one final noise and the forest plants parted revealing a hidden community.

Teko was welcomed by her village as others looked me with a weary eye. She grasped my arm as she led me to a tall hut in the middle next to a large statue.

Leaving me outside she entered the hut, eyes scanned me with fear as mothers grabbed the children and males stood in front of their family's, spears and daggers not far from their palms.

My heart was racing as I waited for what was about to happen. Teko reappeared behind what I could only assume was the chief of this village. He gave me a small smile as he raised his hands and spoke something that had everyone visibly relax.

Teko gave me a large smile as children and females began to flock around me, some felt my clothes others my hair.

I was then led by an old female to a small hut and presented with clothes smiler to Tekos. Bowing my head I put them on laughing as the smaller children fussed over my bra and running out of the tent. Teko smiled as my hair was beaded like hers.

Paint was the final touch as i was welcomed into the small community. Red was applied to my arms to create beautiful art work that Traveled up my arms and around my shoulders. Black and white was painted on my face to mimic Tekos art.

Satisfied the old women placed a kiss on my for head and left, along with the others leaving me and Teko alone.

She came and sat on the bench next to me "family, gone" her face grew said as she spoke.

I turned to face her, realising after a few seconds she meant Acid and Kant "yes they were kidnapped by the Matra, i need to help them".

She nodded and then smiled "we help save family".

Hope rise in my throat at her words "you will help me rescue them?".

Grasping my hand she placed her other against her chest with her fist closed tight "we save, family, Teko family save Ravens".

Tears began to fall from my eyes as i felt relief. I was going to save them. I wasn't alone. Teko pulled me up and headed towards the entrance of the hut.

Stepping out my breath stopped "tonight Teko family, welcome new family". In font of my eyes all of the village sat around large camp fires as they cheered out entrance. Music began to play as i was pulled into a circle of dancers.

Food, drink and laughter echoed the forests and Teko's family welcomed me with open arms. Teko had said tomorrow we would plan my family's escape, but tonight the chief had said was a celebration and that my night was far from over as tomorrow we planned their escape.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

A gentle tap on my shoulder had my eyes open in an instant. Teko stood above me with a large grin on her face "Come, I teach bow" she waved her bow to signal what she meant. Smiling I nodded my head and put my clothes on ready for my bow lesson. If I was going to help them I needed to learn how to fight, Teko was the person to help me.

Smiling and waving at a few older females and children we made our way into the forest. Teko's first lesson consisted of trying to teach me how she moves with grace and agility. After a sore cut on my arm and a bruised ego, she let me stop and we moved onto learning how to use a bow.

After I had mastered how to use the bow she let me practise on some fruit she had tied to the trees. Holding my bow I raised it level with my eyes, set the arrow and gently pulled back. All the while keeping the tip of the arrow level with both my eye and the target, at Teko's command I released the arrow.

Fits of laughter could be heard behind me as I looked to where the untouched apple gently swayed in the wind. I had missed and badly, turning I gave Teko a stern look and picked up another arrow.

After all my arrows had gone, the apple was once again untouched. Sighing I handed the bow back to her and sat against a tree, my head in my hands.

Teko's voice sounded from next to me as she joined me "What matter".

I looked up at her and replied with a little annoyance in my voice "I didn't even hit the apple; I'm never going help Acid and Kant"

She placed her had on my knee and pointed to the darkening sky "You not one with bow, bow apart of you, you thinking too much" she picked up the bow, collected some arrows and made me stand and try again.

Taking a deep sigh I tried again and again, but the same result happened every time. When the forest was too dark to see Teko called it a day and we headed back through the forest. When we arrived back the chief signalled for us to go into the hut Teko had gone yesterday.

We sat round a burning log fire as he began to speak. Teko translated what he was saying and in the end we had come up with a first step plan, two scots would be sent to the camp to try and work out where they were being kept. If they were still alive then a plan would be set for more scots to be set and find a way into the compound and a rescue would be made.

Happy with the outcome and hoping the first part does not happen, we headed out for a meal with the rest of the community. Teko said we would continue the training in the next couple of days after the first scouts left tomorrow night.

Heading for the hut I slept in last night, I laid on the soft animal skins thinking about Acid. Was he ok, was he even still alive? The thoughts followed me into my dreams.

My eyes opened as darkness still filled my hut. I headed outside and noticed it was the early hours of the morning and the sun was slowly rising above the horizon. An idea made its way into my head as I snuck into Teko's hut, noticing her bow lay against the foot of her bed. Grabbing the bow and arrows I walked towards the forest grabbing a few apples as I passed.

Once again I got into position holding the bow with a steady aim, straight at the apple and released. A sigh of frustration was soon becoming a common noise as I couldn't get the hang of it. The arrows were going above or below the apple.

A twig snapping had my attention as Teko walked into the clearing, noticed what I was doing and smiled "Come I show you a trick" she stood next to me as I raised the bow "before firing, take breath in, hold, fire".

She smiled and stepped to the side letting me take aim. Taking her advice I took a deep breath in and held it as the arrow sent the apple flying towards the other side of the forest. My sighs became screams of joy as I jumped up into the air as achievement ran through my body.

Teko cheered then set up another apple for me to shoot. After a couple of hours id got the hang of it and was soon hitting the apple every time I shot. A large grin speared across my face as we headed back towards the rest of Teko's family.

As we reached the village we saw two males standing next to the chief talking, turning to Teko she confirmed my suspicions "scouts". I nodded in agreement, never taking my eyes from them as we sat down with the other women.

It soon became time for the scouts to leave; one hugged a woman and kissed his son on the head before heading into the forest with the other male. I couldn't sit still the whole time they were out, tea had been finished and most people had gone to bed.

Footsteps sounded from the forest as we all sat up looking towards the direction the noises came. The two scouts came into view and headed towards the chiefs hut, signalling for us to follow.

A deep sigh of relief came as they said that Acid and Kant were still alive and were being kept in the west side of the compound. A plan was formed for their rescue and more scouts would be sent out to find a way into the compound.

Three days later we were ready to go and rescue Acid and Kant. Teko and I were accompanied by six other males, the two who scouted the other day and four new ones. My aim with a bow had improved that a tradition was for me to get my own bow and arrow.

Teko had carved and made me my own bow and it was presented in front of the community by the chef. I was dressed up in war clothes and paint by the older women and we were blessed before we headed off to rescue my friends. A women's words echoed in my mind as she pulled my hand and gently whispered into my ears "Some not come back, may forest protect"

Hearing her words I walked into the forest, not a simple human but I determined warrior. I was ready and waiting.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

My brain had not quiet caught up with my body in what we were about to do, who we were about too free. An image of Acid and Kant standing in that field had my body on overdrive. If they could do it then so could I, to be brave and strong.

One of the men singled for us to stop and crouch behind a small bush as noises were heard overhead. Me and Teko lent forward and looked through the bush. A compound like the one I was held in stood before us.

Matra swarmed around the place, dragging bodies and placing them onto piles with other or moving live ones in. My heart sank slightly at the sight and some of the hope I held slightly faded, a hand was placed on my shoulder as I looked up at Teko. Her small smile was enough for me to start my adrenaline.

Teko said that a scout would find a safe way into the compound and we had to wait here. Not long later he came back and gave Teko come commands. She told me he needed her to make a distraction while I shot one of the Matra while the males took out the other two.

Nodding my head I gave them a smile and we headed to the way in. Just like the male said three Matra guarded a rear exit.

Teko smiled and then jumped down from the ledge, landing right in front of the Matra. Drawing my bow I steadied my aim, making sure my arrow would hit my target dead in the centre of his forehead and waited for my signal.

The Matra fell for the bait as they whistled at Teko, who was swaying her hips in a rather sensual way. When the Matra walked towards Teko, one of the males gave the signal. My shot was dead on hitting one of the Matra dead in the centre of his head. I smiled slightly as a small thud sounded as his lifeless body hit the floor.

The other two Matra were quickly taken down by the two males and we jumped down. Teko smiled as I pulled my arrow out of his head, slightly to roughly than needed but I was starting to enjoy being a little blood thirsty.

Grabbing a set of keys we headed into the compound with a vampire and elf in mind. Teko and I agreed to head off and look for Acid, while the males found Kant. I gave a description of him, nodding they set off in the opposite direction.

Slowly we made our way through corridors, Teko taking out a Matra every now and again. I was amazed at her skills and how fast she would slice their throats before they even realised we were here.

After so long we came to a room full of them, Teko shook her head signalling there was too many for both of us to take out. Waiting for the right time, she ran to the other side of the door frame and waited.

Once their voices carried on with their conversation she gave me the signal to move. Shifting onto the toes of my feet in a couching position I let one final breath out before I moved to the other side of the frame. Resting my back gently against the wall, we waited and listened.

Satisfied we had not disturbed them, we made our way deeper down into the corridor. Waiting at the main door images of my time in the compound came back, the brown door at the end of the corridor looks a lot like the one standing tall in front of me. Burying my fears I nodded to Teko, letting her know I was ready.

She placed the lock pick into the door and we waited with heated breath and the sound of the lock clicking out of place rang round the corridor.

Few seconds later Teko opened the door, standing up she looked in then gave me a nod to signal it was clear. Holding my breath I headed into the room.

Once again rows of cages lined the walls in a room identical to the one that had held me. Vampires huddled in the cages looking at us as we walked past.

A few brave vampires would growl at us or try and grab, but they were soon backing in hiding like the rest when Teko snarled at them bearing her own teeth.

Looking into all the crates we couldn't find my vampire, Acid was not in here. Teko glanced at me and I gave a small shake of my head. She was about to put her had on my shoulder in comfort when a cry from the all to familiar door grabbed our attention.

Running Teko ran to the door with me in tail and kicked it open with a deafening thud, echoing around the room. Acid lay strapped to the table with his body cut to ribbons. Blood ran down the side of the table creating large red glistening pools. I ran to Acid holding his face in my hands, trying to sooth his content screams.

Teko had taken down the Matra testing on Acid and was now placing him against the cabinet on the floor, while she looked and observed the room.

Trying to sooth Acid was like trying to sooth a hungry baby; it wasn't going to go easy. Still holding his face in my hands I tried to turn his face towards mine "Acid listen to me, it's me Raven. Please stop screaming, we need to get you out of here".

My words did nothing to get him to relax and I have a small sigh. Teko came and stood next to me she replaced my hands with hers and looked up towards the ceiling, closing her eyes as she did. Looking down her hands started to give of a small white glow around his head.

To my amazement his screaming stopped and he fell into a deep sleep. Looking between Teko and Acid my mouth was hanging open; she gave me a small smile and started to take of the restraints.

Acid never moved once as we carried his body from the table, Teko had put him over her shoulder in a fireman's lift. Not stopping to wonder how such a small built women could carry well, Acid we headed towards the door at the other side of the room.

Teko led the way as I steadied my bow for a quick kill at any moment until we came across two guards waiting by the exit door we needed to get out from. Nodding at Teko I stood in front of her and drew my bow back, taking a quick aim from around the wall corner I shot the first in the head, sending his body back and hitting against the door.

The second didn't have time to think as a second arrow was shot hitting him in the base of his neck, the low sound of the wind and then the impact had my body sending shivers down my spine. Turning I nodded at Teko and we hurried towards the door, stepping over the bodies as we did.

The smell of the forest hit our noses as a cool breeze washed over our exposed skin. My arrow was once again drawn and fired as I took down a few surrounding the compound.

Once up the hill and hidden in the forest Teko placed Acid on the ground. She shook her head giving him an unpleasant look "Filthy night being, this family" she looked at me in the eyes and I just turned my head to the injured vampire on the floor.

He was beginning to be the only family I had, my name being said softly had my legs moving towards Acid. I knelt down and looked into his red eyes "I'm here Acid, your safe now". He lifted his hand placing it on my cheek I held it there with my own, releasing in the contact.

His head dropped back as his eyes closed "Thank god your alive, Elf is still in there" I smiled at his worry over Kant who seemed to be growing on the vampire.

"Yes we are getting him as we speak, waiting for the others to return" His head lifted up as I said the word others.

His eyes met Teko's and his face became one of shock and amazement "Do you know who that is female" looking into my eyes I could tell it wasn't a statement.

Looking at Teko I smiled "That's Teko, she helped me save you"

A grip on my arm drew my attention back to the vampire "She is a forest person; they only show themselves to their own kind. No supernatural being has ever seen them".

Teko must have heard what he said as she came and stood behind me and bared her teeth at Acid. The gesture was returned with as much force by him being in the middle I told Teko to stop and Acid to also pack it in. I could tell for some reason they both didn't like each other.

Sighing I tried to make Acid carry on "So what are you saying".

He tried to sit up but I pushed him back down and lay on his chest, with my head in the nook of his shoulder. He seemed to welcome the contact as much as me because he pulled me in tighter against his body "They are the people of the forest, they are not human but they are also not supernatural. They are a mixture or so my mother would say when I was a child. Only other forest people could see them unless they wished to be seen. The fact you now look like one, and have been welcomed by them female is beyond my comprehension. I just don't understand it. But I do know their kind does not take kindly to any other supernatural".

Laughing I sat up "Is that what the teeth war was about".

Giving me a small smile Acid pulled my down again to his chest just as a grunt from Teko could be heard in the distance by a nearby tree "Your friend over there does not like me, I believe she feels I am taking her family away".

Silence fell over the still forest as we waited for the others to meet us. Acid was content with the comfort I could provide him, I wasn't complaining too and Teko sat resting against the tree listening to the animals.

A tickle on my nose made me try and scratch it away, pulling my hand away deep red glistened on the end of my fingers. Sitting up I almost choked at what I saw. Acids eyes had closed and he had taken on a deathly white, blood dripped from the sides of his mouth and was now starting to run down his chest.

Teko glanced at my panic and came to look at Acid standing above us "Night creature bleeding".

I had no idea what to do looking towards Teko she sighed and lent down next to Acid moving me out of the way. She placed my hands under hers and moved them above his chest resting inches from his skin.

After a few seconds light came from our hands and spread across Acids body. The white fog drifted over settling close to his skin like a fine silk. My eyes were wide with shock as Teko removed her hands leaving mine glowing and above Acid.

I waited until the tingling sensation came to a stop before I looked back up towards his face, being greeted by two red eyes as shocked as my brown ones.

Once the mist had gone we both stayed in that position, frozen and scared to move. Teko sat by the tree again saying something that had me and Acid snap out attention to her "Forest people heal, you heal"

Was I like Teko?.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

The breath in my lungs still hadn't left my mouth, my body frozen with shock sent small tingles around my nerves. Acids voice broke my trance as his gentle words found their way in to my ears "Is there something you wish to tell me female".

Staring into his eyes I tried to tell him I had no idea myself but my mind couldn't work a simple sentence to sum up the situation. A sharp noise to our right had all three of us jumping to our feet. Teko and Acid stood protectively in front, giving a growl to each other if their skins brushed.

The sound of three male voices rang through the woods, Teko's posture changed instantly as she greeted her fellow people. Kant followed suit looking more confused than ever, once his eyes found Acid he ran towards him.

Standing motionless, Acid let the elf bear hug him before pulling away. His words were spoken quickly, faster than I could understand. Acid on the other hand didn't seem to have a problem "Your alive, god vampire when they dragged your body past us I thought you were going to be killed. Have you seen who these people are? Forest people vampire, are you freaking kidding me. We were told about these when I was a child, stories not real life. And they just so happen to rescue us…"

His words were cut short as his gaze fell on me, studying my outfit and bow. "Female, what are you wear…what are you doing here?"

Returning his gaze I gave him a smile and spoke softly "It's a rescue Kant"

Slowly he returned my smile and turned his attention towards Teko and the two males "And you brought friends, very special friends if you don't mind me saying".

Pausing I looked at Acid who was staring at me with an intense look, thankfully Kant's remark was left open as Teko walked towards me "Come, back now". Giving both males on last look she entwined our fingers and began gently pulling me towards the village.

All the way there the four males in front of us were tense, a few times I would have to suppress a laugh from erupting at the whole situation. Acid and Kant stood tall against the small forest males, towering over them in both height and build. But that didn't stop them from glaring at the Vampire and elf, laughing when we came to a smaller space and they fit though with little effort and the other two didn't.

By the time we reached the village the tension between our little group could be cut with a knife, turning I found Acid behind me with a protective arm snaking its way around my waist. Glancing up I followed his gaze which was landing on every male who was looking at us with shock and confusion.

Laughing to myself I stepped closer into Acids arms, wrapping them tighter around my bare stomach. The approving growl I received from my action sent butterflies dancing in my stomach all the way around my body.

Teko came out of the tent followed shortly by the leader. He walked up to us, never taking his eyes from mine as he reached his hand and cupped my face saying three simple words that sent the village in an uproar "Welcome, home, daughter".

Cheers and laugher could be heard from everyone as Acids grip on me was lost with hands pulling me onto the dance floor. Drums began to play as everyone started to chant, holding hands we danced around the open fire taking turns with a different partner.

My eyes caught Kant who was sat talking to a young girl showing her a trick he could do and being please with the reaction he got. My vampire on the other hand stood motionless as a statue as his eye never left my body. A fast beat began as the tempo picked up, sending me every direction as I spun until a gentle pair of hands found my hips holding me in place "This dance is mine female".

Turning Acids eyes raked up and down my body once again, making me aware of how little clothing I was wearing. Gulping he gave me the most devilish grin, even the devil would have been impressed as he began to follow the steps leading us back into the dance.

His body rubbing against mine had my brain in an uproar; he knew every brush of his skin over mine was sending me over the edge. Closing the distance between us so my body moulded with his had me panting and thinking of other things other than the dance.

Once the song had ended and everyone was cheering we stood looking at each other with both lust and determination in our eyes. I was panting while Acid hadn't even broken a sweat.

Knowing exactly what he was playing at I thought he deserved a bit of his own medicine. My chance came as Teko appeared next to me with a giant smile on her face "You, dance, come". Perfect.

Smiling as I walked to the dance floor, all the villagers made a line in front of the males. Kant had sat next to Acid on the log as they waited for the music to start.

Holding my breath I was going to get him back, I was going to dance like every eighteen year old does on a dance floor on earth, dirty if I could. The drums began to play as I let the music take me over, gently shaking my hips from left to right. The beat picked up and I soon had my hand above my head as I swayed my body seductively to the music, dropping low to the floor and making sure Acid got a look at all of my exposed skin.

Once the music stopped loud cheers sounded from the crowd, but my eyes found the single pair of red ones I hoped my little trick had worked on. Walking back towards Kant and Acid I almost paused, in Acids eyes held something that would have scared anyone else but me. His eyes held pure, raw lust.

Even before I reached them he had stood up, grabbed my arm and whispered into my ear "Some place private, now female". Smiling a little victory over the reaction I had stirred in Acid was soon replaced with slight fear at being taken to somewhere private with a very lustful vampire.

Nodding my head towards my hut that was away from the celebration, he began dragging me towards the door. The door was open in an instant and I was pushed gently inside, only to have a breeze on the back of my neck as the door was once again slammed shut behind me.

I was roughly pushed against the door with Acid's body firmly placed in front of mine; his voice was low and raw as he spoke in my ear "You will dance, now. For me and only me".

My breathing stopped as he walked back towards the bed and sat on the edge facing the door and me, leaving me pinned to the door by a mixture of fear and shock "Here, now?" my voice was barley a whisper as I watched his grin return.

The way he said it had me wanting to buckle my knees, who knew Acid had a way with words "now female, I want it slow and I want you to look at me while you dance".

This was not how I planned this evening to end.


	20. Chapter Twenty

My heart rate began to speed up as droplets of sweat slowly started to creep to the surface of my skin, coating it in a gleaming shine.

My breath was ragged and uneven, my eyes never leaving Acids "female" the hard tone to his command did nothing for my nerves.

Closing my eyes I gulped and just let my head be filled with music only I could hear, and danced.

Feeling myself begin to hum my hips moved with a force I never knew I possessed. Raising my hands above my head, i entwined my fingers in place. Rolling my head to the side I began twirling my body to the movements I had seen many times in films.

A cough made me open my eyes which were captured by red ones instantly. The smile that was once on his lips, now vanished and replaced with a look of shock and lust combined.

Seeing his reaction I raised my game, smiling I made my way slowly towards him, purposely drawing out every movement for his attention.

I believe the hunter just became the hunted. Standing above him I drew my fingers across his jaw, down his slender neck and towards his shoulders. Every twitch he made had me going one step further. Gently sitting on his legs so I was facing him i made sure there was enough room between us so i could still touch him at will.

I had no idea where this temptress came from but the power i had over Acid at this moment was intoxicating.

Acid was the first to brake eye contact as he rolled his head back, letting out a large sigh. My hand began to play with his chest as I dropped my head, beginning to place small kisses on his sensitive nerves.

A moan echoed around the room as I started to nip and play around his neck and shoulder, while my hands began to travel lower down his body.

After so long his moans turned into low growls and I new my playing was up, gently getting off his lap I pushed him back down onto the bed.

He lay like an offering from the heavens as my eyes roamed his body from his head to his boots.  
Smiling I bent down and untied his boots, flinging them across the hut out of site.

Reaching forward i undid his trousers, dragging them slowly down his body making sure i made skin contact as i went.

I only paused a second as i realised he had nothing underneath his trousers and his length was out in all its glory. I gulped and continued my task.

Crawling up the bed and his body I straddled his hips, releasing a small moan of my own as our body made contact.  
Using the last bit of bravery I had I pulled his shirt over his head revealing his well built chest.

Red eyes were then greeted with mine, the same smile returning to the wicked lips "my turn".

I didn't get chance to understand what he meant as I was flipped on the bed with Acid now naked between my legs.

His hands grabbed my hips forcefully as he drew me more into his body, while his fingers laced into my skirt and tearing it in half in seconds.

Lips met my stomach as hands worked there way upwards, making sure to brush against my now erect nipples.  
New moans filled the room, my lust filled moans at the torture of this vampire.

Lips made there way closer up my body, sending small pleasures where ever they touched.

My eyes shot open as Acid lay completely over my body, covering and heating my skin with his own.

My top was the next to be added to the pile scattered across the hut floor.  
His eyes landed on my breasts, taking one roughly in his mouth while his hand found the other, the sensations had my body wriggling and moaning for more attention he was giving me.

Acid stopped teasing me and shifted the last space up the bed and over my body, making me well aware of how close he was to my entrance.

"For the beautiful dance you gave me, I'm going to be nice..." his sentence wasn't finished as he drove into me.

The sudden intrusion had me clutching his arms and screaming as I arched my back granting him deeper entrance.

His moans soon matched mine as he held me down with his body while continuing his relentless intrusion.

His lips finally met mine with so much force I had to wrap my arms around his neck for support.

I soon felt the pressure building of my release and with Acids thrusts gaining speed I new he was as close as me. Wrapping my legs around his hips I drew his body closer and deeper inside, gaining a deep growl of approval from Acid.

In an instant the pleasure ran around my body causing a cry to escape my mouth, which Acid caught in his mouth silencing my scream.

His own orgasm hit as he cried out in my shoulder releasing himself inside of me.

Panting from both me and Acid filled the hut as his body lay protectively above mine. He raised his head and placed a small kiss on my nose "ive had sex before female, but never like that".

My eyes opened to see a smiling Acid above me "well don't be wanting it all the time, I don't think I can move".

Acid laughed as he rolled us onto our sides turning me over so I curved around his body facing him "I'm sorry female I can't do nice and slow, I'm not a human male".

His laughter hurt me as the thought I could never stay here and would only hurt Acids feelings for me in the end by leaving. I shouldn't have done this, I was playing with a vampire. I rested me head on his shoulder and moved closer into his body "I'm well aware your not a human Acid".

My voice gave away my thoughts as he lifted my head up with his hand so I could look at him "I'm sorry if ive hurt you female, next time I promise I'll try and remember your not as strong as me".

He gave me a small smile which I returned, I don't think there will be a second time Acid. I wasn't going to hurt you anymore than I already have "ok" was all I could manage as I settled into his body just wanting to get some sleep.

Acids slow breathing told me he was asleep, his arms now wrapped around my waist. Looking at his peaceful face I couldn't help but stop myself from crying, I was going to hurt him but it was because I think im starting to love him. He's a vampire from a different world, it would never work.

Taking one last sigh as fell sleep for now in the comfort of Acids arms.


End file.
